Brothers In Life And Death
by TrueRavenclawGirl
Summary: When Paul is kidnapped by Team Galactic, Reggie is forced to retrieve the ancient Azure Flute for the evil organization, so that they can awaken the legendary Pokemon Arceus. With the help of Gym Leader Maylene and Champion Cynthia, can he save his brother and the world? Or will he have to make the ultimate sacrifice for both? Rated T for character death. I DON'T OWN POKEMON!
1. A Fireside Story

"Many years ago, there was an evil organization called Team Galactic, whose aim was to take over the land of Sinnoh. Brought together by their stone-hearted leader, Cyrus, Team Galactic almost succeeded. However, their plans were stopped by Marcus and Rosaline, two spies who worked for the International Police. The two were experienced and well-trained officers, but Team Galactic was strong as well. Marcus and Rosaline managed to arrest scores of Galactic grunts and destroy their headquarters, but then were confronted by Cyrus. They fought hard with their Pokémon, but Cyrus managed to flee in the end on his Garchomp. The police arrived and found Marcus and Rosaline lying dead on the ground. No one knew how they were killed. Team Galactic was thought to be vanquished, but resurfaced again just a few months ago, with a new ambition to create another world. This time, they were stopped by Ash, Brock, and Dawn..."

"All right! I get it. I've heard this story so many times already Reggie!"

Reggie glared at his younger brother. "It's the story of our parents, Paul, and how they sacrificed their lives to help others. Have some respect for that."

"I didn't say I don't respect that. I just don't need to keep hearing the same old words over and over again", Paul said, and then went back to reading his book, called _Effective Pokémon Battle Strategies_.

Reggie sighed; Paul was impossible to negotiate with. They sure looked like brothers, both with purple hair (don't ask), though Reggie's was a darker shade. Paul's was just above shoulder length, while Reggie tied his back in a ponytail. However, their personalities were polar opposites. Reggie prided himself in being carefree and happy. He always tried to smile and keep a positive attitude. Paul, on the contrary…. Reggie couldn't even remember the last time he heard his brother genuinely laugh, and he rarely ever smiled. Most people called Paul cruel and heartless. Reggie refused to believe that. In fact, Reggie thought Paul looked a bit emo. Paul merely thought Reggie was pathetic. Right now, they were sitting in the living room in front of a crackling fire, safe from the raging storm outside.

"Hey Paul", Reggie said, "Remember how Mom and Dad always got really angry every time we wandered near the fireplace?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Nothing. Just memories... I'll go fix dinner", Reggie mumbled, finding nothing else to say.

The house was rather large for one person, but Reggie refused to leave the place of his childhood. Memories anchored him here. Reggie lived alone. Paul was only here for a week or so before he sets off to the new Unova region. Having lost the Sinnoh league, Reggie knew his brother would train himself and his Pokémon harder than ever.

There was a small scuffling noise from outside. Reggie peered out the kitchen window and saw what he thought looked like five shadowy figures, but they disappeared quickly. "The rain must be tricking my eyes", he thought.

The two siblings ate in silence. Actually, Reggie intended to stir up a conversation, but it ended up somewhat like this:

Reggie: So, which Pokémon are you planning to take to Unova with you?

Paul: I'm not sure yet.

Reggie: Well, why don't I help you decide right now?

Paul: Humph.

Reggie: How about Electivire? He's quite experienced.

Paul: I suppose.

Reggie: So is that a yes?

Paul: I don't know.

Yeah, so Reggie pretty much gave up after that. Sometimes, he felt like he could give anything to see what's going on inside his unemotional brother's head. Reggie loved him more than Paul realized. Maybe even more than Reggie himself realized.

Suddenly, the ceiling lamp flickered. And then they went out. Their only source of light was the fireplace.

"It's probably because of the storm", Paul said.

"Yeah. Hope the maintenance people fix it soon."

BANG! The front door flew open, and Reggie immediately knew that the five figures he saw before weren't illusions. Four muscular men stepped inside their living room, followed by a tall thin man with dark blue hair.

"Saturn", Reggie said.


	2. The Bargain

Paul instinctively reached for the pokeballs in his pants pocket. Saturn's quick eyes flickered towards him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Paul challenged.

"You see, we've taken the precaution of switching off the power within a mile radius from here. That, combined with this little jewel", Saturn gestured towards a high-tech machine in his hand, "prevents the use of your pokeballs."

"What do you want Saturn?" Reggie growled.

"We've come to discuss something. If you two would please have a seat by the fire over there, I'll explain everything."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house", Reggie said, but the dangerous look that Saturn gave him rendered him silent.

Saturn took Reggie's favorite armchair, while the brothers made themselves comfortable on one of the comfy couches. Well, as comfortable as they could get with four burly men surrounding them. Paul wondered if he and Reggie could take them down in a fight, if it ever came to that.

"Now, we have a favor to ask of you that will aid in our plans tremendously", Saturn began.

"I thought Team Galactic was vanquished, after Cyrus vanished into that new world of his. And weren't you commanders put into prison?" Reggie asked.

"Yes, Cyrus is gone", Saturn admitted, "but ever since I found out about a secret from the first time Team Galactic came to power, it occurred to me that there is another way to create that portal again into the new world. I led a prison break with Mars. We've regrouped our grunts, and reestablished our headquarters. I'm the leader of Team Galactic now."

"What's the secret?" Paul asked.

"That's the problem. We need you to tell us that", Saturn replied.

"What?!" Reggie cried incredulously, "We hardly have any idea what you're talking about!"

"Marcus and Rosaline, your parents, had a sort of ancient device that they used to defeat Team Galactic the first time", Saturn explained patiently, "Cyrus told us that it had the power to call forth the most powerful being in Sinnoh legend, the being who created all, who was even more powerful than Dialga and Palkia."

"Arceus?" Paul asked, his brain going a million miles per hour. "An object that could call forth Arceus? The only thing that could do that is the Azure Flute."

"That's what we think. Now, if one of you could hand us the flute, we'd be eternally grateful."

Reggie seemed beside himself with anger. "We honestly have no idea where it is. And even if we did, we'd never give it to you!"

"Oh I'm sure your parents left you some clue as to where it is hidden, whether you know it or not", Saturn said, smirking.

"But even if you do summon Arceus, how would you be able to control it?" Reggie asked, trying to stall. Paul knew he was searching through his memories of their parents.

"Ah, this is easy. You see, my grunts have discovered an ancient scroll...or should I say sheet music. The tune for calming and controlling the legendary is all written there. Now, tell us where the flute is."

Reggie was growing desperate, Paul could tell by his face. "Please, we really don't know where it is! Our parents have left us nothing!"

Saturn lost his grin, "Very well then. I suggest you start searching for it. We'll be back tomorrow night to retrieve it. Don't even think about alerting the police, because we'll know if you do. Oh, and try not to fail, or you won't see your brother again."

Reggie stared, "Wait, what?"

"Hey!" Four pairs of strong hands had pinned Paul's arms and legs to the couch. Reggie turned to intervene, but not before Saturn took out a mini crossbow-like weapon and shot Reggie in the arm with a dart.

"Reggie!" Paul yelled, as his brother slumped back onto the couch, unconscious.

"Head back to headquarters", Saturn said smoothly.

Paul struggled against the firm grips of the four henchmen. He was not going down without a fight. "If only I could use my Pokémon!" he thought.

They dragged him into a helicopter marked with the Galactic "G" parked outside. Paul felt hands probing inside his pockets.

"Ah, you won't be needing these", Saturn said, taking out six pokeballs. He slipped them into his own pocket.

"Give those back!" Paul growled.

Saturn ignored him and got into the helicopter. One of the men tied Paul's hands behind his back with a length of thick rope before throwing him onto the seat next to Saturn.

"I trust you won't be any trouble during the ride", the commander said without making eye contact.

Paul "humphed" in response.


	3. Some Friendly Help

Reggie awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. He groggily stood up and refreshed himself with water. Then he remembered the events of last night.

"Paul! Paul! Are you there?" Reggie yelled, fearing the worst. He ran through the house, because Paul usually didn't respond to his calls anyway, but found no trace of his little brother.

"They've got him", Reggie said numbly. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "No no no noooo!"

Now he really had to retrieve the Azure Flute. If only he knew where Team Galactic's headquarters were, then he could maybe organize some sort of rescue operation. Paul was the only family he had left.

"Calm down Reggie", he said to himself. "Think. What clues did my parents leave for me?"

Reggie walked around the house, half-hoping that some random object might help him remember. Perhaps the chair that his father used to sit in, or the dozens of old pictures framed above the fireplace.

There was a knock at the door. Reggie hesitated. What if it was Saturn again? He peered through the window and was instantly relieved. He hurried to get the door.

"Hi Reggie!" a pink-haired girl said.

"Maylene! I wasn't expecting you!" Reggie said to the Veilstone City gym leader. He forced a smile onto his face.

"I've come to retrieve Meditite."

Reggie smacked his forehead, "Oh man I completely forgot I was supposed to evolve it! You see, things have been pretty crazy lately."

Maylene smiled warmly, "It's all right. Everyone messes up sometimes. Don't worry; you're still the best breeder in Sinnoh in my eyes."

Reggie blushed and retrieved a pokeball from his apron pocket. "Here's Meditite. And thanks for the compliment, however much I feel like I don't deserve it. Look Maylene, I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

Reggie got right to the point. "Do you know anything about the whereabouts of the Azure Flute?"

"Gee, I'm not sure Reggie. It is said to have originated on top of Mt. Coronet along with Arceus but... Hey! I think I can contact someone who knows!"

"Please do. I'm kind of desperate here", Reggie said, "You can use my computer."

"Desperate? Why?" Maylene asked as Reggie led her through the house.

"I'm sorry Maylene, but I can't tell you. The less people that know about it the better." Reggie was taking no chances. He heard what Saturn said about contacting the police.

Maylene looked at him curiously, and then said, "I understand." She dialed a number on the computer, and a few seconds later, Cynthia's face popped up.

"What?!" Reggie shouted. "You have the Champion's number?!"

"Of course", Maylene said, "Most gym leaders do."

"Hello Maylene", Cynthia said cheerfully, "And who's that you've got with you?"

"Um…I'm Reggie", he stammered, "I'm Paul's older brother. You know, the guy who fought Ash in the Sinnoh League?"

"Pleasure to meet you Reggie!" Cynthia said, and then turned back to Maylene, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes!" Maylene answered. "You see, Reggie needs to find the Azure Flute. Do you know its location?"

Cynthia stared at Reggie with her stormy gray eyes, and he could sense her suspicion. "The Azure Flute has been lost for quite a few years now. My grandmother believes it was last used on top of Mt. Coronet, by two International Police spies. Anyhow, why would you be wanting the Azure Flute all of a sudden?"

"I can't tell you. It's a matter of someone's life and death."

"Was it Team Galactic?" Cynthia asked.

Reggie was dumbfounded. "Uh…as a matter of fact, yeah. How on earth did you know?"

"I knew those crooks haven't been completely obliterated when Ash and his friends stopped them. And it makes sense that they would want the Azure Flute to create their new world. They kidnapped your brother didn't they?"

"Yeah….they did", Reggie actually started to think that the Champion had psychic powers or something. "But please don't tell anyone this! If Team Galactic discovers that the police somehow know about this, they'll think it's my fault, and then they'll…"

"Your predicament is safe with me", Cynthia said, "And I will do all I can to help you."

"Me too", Maylene chirped.

"Thanks you guys", Reggie said, tears sparkling in his eyes.


	4. Escape?

Paul looked out the window. They were hovering right above a cave entrance somewhere in Mt. Coronet. A squad of Galactic Grunts saluted as the helicopter touched down. At the head of the group stood a short ginger girl with a Purugly by her side.

"I welcome you to Galactic headquarters", Saturn said.

"Humph."

The ginger immediately piped up. "Oooh! Is that the boy who's going to play – "

"Shut up Mars!" Saturn shouted. "You four, take him to Room D1."

Now Paul had no idea where "Room D1" was, but he had a feeling that it would look very much like a prison cell. He eyed Saturn's pocket. His Pokémon were just a few inches away and yet he couldn't get them, which was beyond frustrating. Paul was still planning on a way to retrieve his pokeballs when someone tied a piece of cloth around his head, covering his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" he snarled.

"You strike me as a smart boy Paul. We wouldn't want you memorizing your way through our headquarters", he heard Saturn's voice say.

Nevertheless, Paul tried to remember which way he was being taken. Twenty-two steps. Right turn. Fifty-seven steps. Left turn. Down three flights of stairs. Ten steps. Left turn…

"Here we are. Room D1", the man next to him said. They took off the blindfold as well as the rope (which had really started to itch around his wrists) and shoved Paul roughly into the cell. He heard the door slam and the lock turn.

"Of course", Paul thought, "the 'D' stood for 'dungeon'". The place had a stench that could rival the sewers. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, and a rickety bed with moth-eaten sheets stood in the corner. A small chamber pot that looked like it had never been washed was situated across from the bed. The white walls were tiled, and seemed to be made of steel. There was no window.

Paul sighed. He'd barely had a moment to register what was happening during the recent events. Apparently, his parents had used the Azure Flute to summon Arceus and save Sinnoh. That was how Team Galactic was defeated the first time. Now, Saturn wanted the flute to create a new world and destroy theirs. It was all backwards. Reggie was probably worried sick right now. He would no doubt try to rescue Paul, whether it means retrieving the flute or not. But… if Paul could get himself out of this place, he might save his brother the trouble.

Paul was surprised that no one had bothered to search him. Saturn took only his pokeballs, but in his other pockets, Paul also carried a small pocket knife, couple of coins, and…a matchbox. Now that would come in handy. He broke some wooden pieces off the bed, which wasn't as hard as it seemed. The structure was so old that just a few kicks would snap the beams. He dragged them next to the door and set them on fire. Steel was weak against fire; _that_ he had learned from fighting with Pokémon. After a while, a hole big enough for him to fit through had finally melted from the wall.

"Well, better not waste any time", Paul thought, as he stomped out the fire and cautiously climbed out of the hole. He winced as his knee knocked against the red-hot metal, burning a hole through his pants. He had a crazy thought about how people thought ripped jeans were the fashion trend lately. And then he wondered why he thought that in the first place. He hardly paid any attention to clothes.

Paul looked left and right. There were two guards, one at each end of the hallway. He believed he could take them down easily; they didn't look as strong as the ones who brought him here. Besides, they were bound to smell the burned hole soon enough.

Paul made a run for it. The two guards immediately closed in. One of them wrapped his arms around his waist, and Paul elbowed him on the side of his head. He immediately went limp. The other guard threw a punch. Paul jerked his head away so it hit his shoulder instead of his eye. Then, he kicked the man in his stomach. He doubled over, giving Paul the chance to aim a huge blow to his head.

With both guards knocked out, Paul made his escape. He retraced his steps, which he had still managed to remember. The entrance was soon in sight, but once he stepped outside, he knew something was wrong. Galactic Grunts were everywhere, surrounding the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" Mars snickered. "Saturn was right. You do have potential. We're going to need your willpower for the next stage of our project."

"You're not going to get the Azure Flute. Ever. Your evil schemes will only destroy you in the end. You could never control Arceus if you can't even keep me locked up..."

A horrible realization hit Paul. Of course! His escape was all planned out. They wanted to test his strength, and he had walked right into their trap. How could he be so blind?

"Figured it out?" Mars asked, still smirking. She raised her arm, and all the grunts threw a pokeball up in the air. The sky was soon filled with Golbats. "Use Supersonic!" she ordered.

Paul managed to dodge the first ten projectiles, but the rest hit him like a train. He shielded his face with his arms in an effort to block off the attacks. He would give anything to have his Torterra here right now. The world was spinning, and the ground was swimming. Through a piercing headache, he heard the grunts advancing on him. In the state he was in, Paul would never be able to fight or flee. Guess this battle was lost.


	5. The Azure Flute

"Ugh! Where could it be?!" Reggie moaned.

"Calm down, and think carefully. I'm sure your parents wouldn't leave you with nothing. They wouldn't have wanted the flute to be lost forever", Cynthia reasoned. She had just arrived at Reggie's house on her Garchomp. When he asked her why she wanted to help him so much, she merely replied that she had a sudden thirst for adventure. Now, they were all sitting in the living room, racking their brains for some idea of where the flute might be.

Reggie stared into the fire, and then all of a sudden, the answer exploded in his head. Of course! The fire! "I've got it!" Reggie yelled, startling everyone. "It's in the fire!"

"What?" Maylene stared. "Even a powerful flute like that would have already turned to ashes if it'd been put in the fire."

"Sorry not the fire. I meant the fireplace! It's under the fireplace!" Reggie said excitedly. "My parents always got irrationally angry every time Paul or I went near the flames. Maybe they feared more than the danger of us being burned!"

Maylene shrugged. "It's worth a try I guess, so... Lucario! Come out and use Aura Sphere!"

A tall, blue wolfish-like Pokémon appeared. It grunted, strongly reminding Reggie of Paul. Maylene extinguished the fire with a bucket of water and let Lucario approach.

"Wait!" Cynthia shouted just as Lucario was charging up an Aura Sphere. "You might destroy the Azure Flute!"

"Right", Maylene said sheepishly, "instead of that Lucario, try to sense where the flute is first. The object must have a distinct ancient aura. Then use Metal Claw to carefully scrape it out."

The Pokémon closed its eyes and focused. It moved its paw in a semi-circle, and then stopped suddenly at a spot on the floor right under the chimney. Reggie had this outrageous mental image of a metal detector in his mind.

"Right there, Lucario?" Maylene asked. Lucario grunted in response. "Ok then, Metal Claw! But be careful!"

Long, razor-sharp claws grew out of Lucario's paws. As it dug, Reggie wondered, "Could an object like that really be buried there? After all these years?"

Sure enough, Lucario came up with a pale white instrument. Despite having been buried for decades, the flute looked completely clean and new. Small holes were located along its length, and a silver symbol of a triangle with a circle in the center was engraved at the bottom.

Cynthia's gingerly took the flute and ran her finger over the engraving. "That's the symbol of the Sinnoh time-space legend! It's the real thing! I can't believe it... after all those years of being lost..."

"So this is what Team Galactic wants", Reggie mused.

"Um… how exactly are we going to stop them from using it while also rescuing Paul?" Maylene asked.

"Saturn is coming tonight", Reggie said, "We could make a bargain with him that would turn in our favor."

Cynthia shook her head. "It wouldn't work. Saturn is smarter than you think. Words are his favorite form of trickery, so unless you plan to beat him at his own game…"

"I think we should do the exchange", Maylene said. "After we get Paul back safely, we can alert the police. Then we'll hopefully have enough forces to stop Team Galactic, preferably before they use the flute."

"That's the best plan we've got", Reggie said.

Cynthia still looked troubled. "Summoning Arceus requires great willpower from the one playing the flute. Most of the time, the energy it takes for that feat consumes the person in the end. I wonder how Team Galactic would go about doing that."

Reggie's face paled. "Do you mean to tell me, that this was how my parents died?"

Cynthia nodded. "It took both of their willpower combined to wake Arceus, and even then they still couldn't survive."

There was a knock at the door.

"Cynthia! Maylene! I want you both to stay out of sight. I don't want Saturn to suspect anything!"

Both women nodded and slid into the shadows. Reggie took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello Saturn. I have what you came for", Reggie said and held up the Azure Flute.

"Good. Now hand it over", the blue-haired man said.

"Where's my brother?" Reggie asked. "I won't hand it over unless you give me my brother."

"Stop this nonsense", Saturn hissed. "I promised you can have your brother but I never said when. Now I'll establish that time: tomorrow morning."

"With this flute in your hands there will be no tomorrow morning!" Reggie yelled.

Saturn sighed. "As you wish, but you're going to have to come with us to see your brother. He's still at headquarters."

The rational part of Reggie's mind screamed "No! It's a trick!" But Reggie was not about to lose a chance to rescue Paul, however small that chance was. "I'll come", he said, a plan already formulating in his head.

Saturn smiled wickedly. "Good. Bring the flute."

"STOP!" Maylene jumped out of hiding. "Reggie you shouldn't trust them!"

"Ah, the Veilstone Gym Leader", Saturn said. "Don't worry, Reggie is safe with us. We might even give him a part in the new world." He looked at Reggie. "Now hurry up. We don't want to be late."

Saturn and his Grunts started towards the helicopter. Reggie took this chance to whisper to Maylene and Cynthia, "It's okay guys. I think I've got a plan. Cynthia, I would like you to follow the helicopter and pinpoint the location of their headquarters. Maylene, I want you to alert the police and get your forces to Cynthia's location as quickly as possible. Oh and Cynthia, don't show yourself until you've got the cops along with you."

"Very well then Reggie", Cynthia said. "I'll do my best to follow you."

"Good luck", Maylene said, as Reggie jumped into the enemy's helicopter.


	6. Arceus Rises

The annoying headache wore off after a few minutes. By then, Mars and her forces had already escorted Paul deep into the heart of Mt. Coronet. He had long ago lost his sense of direction. The tunnels all seemed the same: cold, dark, and smelling of earth.

"We're almost there", Mars said. "Come on! Faster!"

Everyone doubled in speed. Paul kept tripping over bumps in the ground, and it took him a while to realize that they were walking up a set of stone stairs. Where were they going? Surely it wasn't another jail cell because Mars seemed really tense. Whatever they were going to do, it must be very important.

There was light up ahead. For a second, Paul thought they had arrived at the summit. Then he saw the many ancient ruins. "Spear Pillar", he thought, "I've heard tons of stories about this place, but I never thought I would actually visit it."

"Halt!" Mars ordered when they reached the other end of the ruins. "Secure him there." She pointed at a pillar.

A guard grabbed Paul's arm roughly and slammed his back against the pillar. Paul tried to kick the guy, but he was too close to put any force into it. The grunt noticed this and chuckled, "Still got some fight in you, eh?" and then proceeded to tie him there with rope so tight that Paul couldn't even budge his arms. "I'll show you what a kick is", he whispered, and kicked him in the shin. Paul successfully kept his face impassive and barely uttered a sound.

"Now we wait", Mars said.

They stood there for a half an hour or so. Paul's nose was really starting to itch when Saturn burst into the ruins with a bunch of Galactic Grunts and... and Reggie. Did they capture him too?

"Everything is ready sir", Mars said.

"Good", Saturn replied. "I've got the flute, thanks to this man here."

Paul stared at Reggie, who mouthed, "It's OK."

Paul didn't see how this could ever be "OK", even with Reggie's confident expression. How could his brother have given Saturn the flute?! Didn't he see that the fate of the world was much more important than Paul's life? Probably not. Reggie was blinded by love. Pathetic.

"Bring the boy here", Saturn ordered.

Mars nodded and marched towards Paul. "You are going to do us a great favor", she said.

"Like that's ever going to happen", Paul sneered.

Mars glared daggers at him, and then kicked him hard in the place where it hurt, making Paul groan involuntarily.

"Mars!" Saturn shouted. "Don't hurt him! Yet."

Paul felt dread fill his stomach at that last word. He snuck a glance at Reggie and was slightly amused. His brother's face had turned a deep shade of scarlet and he was quivering from head to toe with anger. Reggie _never_ got this worked up, even when Paul tried to set his Staraptor on fire (long story).

"Come here", Saturn said to Paul after Mars untied him.

The room was quiet as Paul walked up to the center of the ruins. Saturn handed him a pristine white flute and an ordinary piece of paper with notes scribbled on it. "Play it", he said.

"NO!" Reggie immediately bellowed. "DON'T PLAY IT PAUL IT WILL-" he was silenced as a guard clamped his hand over Reggie's mouth.

"Go ahead. Play it", Saturn repeated.

Paul realized that the flute he was holding was none other than the ancient Azure Flute, and the notes were the ones used to summon Arceus. Paul knew something bad was going to happen if he did, because Reggie looked really scared. "No."

"If Saturn tells you to play it then play it!" Mars screamed and slapped Paul across the face.

"MARS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HURTING HIM?!" Saturn roared. Mars seemed to shrink in size.

"I don't know how to play a flute", Paul stalled, his cheek still stinging.

"Just mentally tell it to play these notes and it will", Saturn said, all calm again. "All you really need to do is blow into it while focusing on the paper."

Paul tried to think. There were far too many Grunts to make a run for it. And if it were to come down to a battle, it would be him and Reggie against everyone else, as well as their Pokémon. No, fighting was not the answer here, however much Paul wanted to punch Mars in the face. But perhaps Arceus could help, like it helped his parents. The problem was, the music in front of him was an order for Arceus to create a new world. Paul's only hope was that Arceus would listen to him once it was awakened. Besides, wouldn't it be logical for the legendary to follow the commands of the person who summoned it? So he played. Saturn was right; the notes came out perfectly, but they were notes of destruction. He finished the song with one breath. Immediately, the air itself seemed to distort around them, and a faint outline of a gigantic creature appeared on the center platform. The shape started to grow more solid, and that's when Paul began to feel it. It started as a minor buzzing but within seconds escalated to full-blown headache.

"It's working!" Saturn said excitedly. "It's working!"

The Azure Flute clattered to the ground as Paul clutched his head, groaning in agony. He sank to his knees, and that's when his whole body began to hurt too. It was like being burned alive. He struggled to keep his emotions inside, but the pain only intensified. Paul couldn't stand it anymore; he started screaming. He thought he heard Reggie yelling too, but it sounded so distant.

"Oh Arceus, create before me the new world!" Saturn shouted.

The legendary Pokémon raised its head and let out a deafening roar that pounded in everyone's ears and set Paul's nerves on fire. Paul screamed again, his voice hoarse now. He rolled around on the ground, hoping it might get rid of some of the pain. There were sirens sounding, or maybe he was just hearing things. Paul needed to get Arceus to listen to him! He stared up at the legendary, mentally pleading for it to stop creating the new world and go after Team Galactic instead.

"Yes! Yes! There it is Saturn! Let's go together!"

"Patience Mars... Wait for it to completely form. Then we can go, while this old world is demolished", Saturn said.

"That is not going to happen!" someone yelled. Paul could have sworn he heard that voice before, but he didn't even have the energy to turn his head and see who it was.

"Garchomp! Battle dance!"

Paul gasped. Cynthia? But even the sudden appearance of the Champion didn't matter much to him. All he cared about was being relieved from the terrible pain he was suffering. Paul felt his energy draining fast. He was lying on the ground, turned away from the chaos happening behind him. There must be a huge battle going on, and Reggie probably thought he was dead. Paul wished he were. He could barely breathe, yet his headache still drove him insane, and his body still convulsed with bursts of pain. The legendary reared on its hind legs like a Rapidash and roared again, telling him that it has been fully awakened.

"You have summoned me to create a new world", a deep voice echoed in Paul's head.

"No! I didn't! Don't create a new world!" Paul thought back, having no energy to speak.

"But the tune you played on the flute commanded me to do so."

"Don't... don't do it then... I never wanted a new world to be created."

"Then why did you call for me? Was it for the sheer joy of meeting a legendary? I will not tolerate being awakened from my slumbers for a foolish reason like that!" Arceus boomed.

Paul felt like he'd just been electrocuted. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push the pain away. He suddenly felt a sharp jolt from his chest, and then fell down a dizzying tunnel of darkness.


	7. Brotherly Love

Reggie had wanted to bring out his Pokémon ever since Mars kicked his brother, but he bided his time, knowing that he could never win against all the Galactic Grunts here. Then, Saturn ordered Paul to play the flute, and Reggie had tried to warn him against summoning Arceus, but one of the guards slapped a hand over his mouth. So Reggie had watched, hopelessly, as Paul played, and the form of Arceus shimmered before them. He remembered praying for Maylene and Cynthia to arrive soon, so this horrible plan could be stopped. And then, Paul let out a tortured cry. That was Reggie's breaking point. He had never ever heard his brother scream like that before, and the sound tore him apart. Reggie, in his rage, broke free of the surprised Grunts and ran towards the commander.

"YOU!" he yelled, "YOU SADISTIC, UNGRATEFUL CREATURE!"

Saturn stared at him with that infuriating calm face of his, and said, "Restrain him."

Reggie, who had already started to take out his pokeballs, had his arms jerked back in a painful position by two of the guards who were the quickest to reach him. The rest soon caught up, and they pushed Reggie down onto the ground, stepping on him.

"Oh Arceus, create before me the new world!"

The creature's roar shook the ruins. A portal started to form in front of them, a swirling dark mass of distortion. Reggie heard Paul's strangled scream again, and lifted his head to see his brother writhing in pain on the ground. Reggie yelled too, with anger. And then, to his great relief, Cynthia, Maylene, and a large number of cops led by Officer Jenny burst into the ruins.

"Garchomp! Battle dance!" Cynthia shouted, throwing her pokeball high in the air. The cops rushed over to fight the Grunts, and Reggie felt the pressure on his back pulled away. He jumped up onto his feet in time to hear Cynthia yell, "Now! Giga Impact! Let's go!"

Her Garchomp smashed through the Grunts and they fell over like dominoes. Maylene's Lucario fired Aura Spheres one after another, each one hitting its target. Maylene herself was fighting too, using hand-to-hand combat. Various other Pokémon belonging to the cops battled the many screeching Golbats in the air.

Arceus roared again, causing the ground to shake and Reggie's ears to ache. Paul was lying just a couple yards away. He sprinted towards his brother, ducking under an Arcanine's Flamethrower.

"WHAT?! What's happening?!" Saturn yelled.

Reggie glanced at the commander and saw that the portal was shrinking. Soon it disappeared into nothingness.

"But... But how?!" Mars shrieked.

Reggie had no idea, but all he cared about was one thing right now. He reached his brother, who lay motionless. Dead? No, Reggie refused to believe it. He was just unconscious. Reggie shook him. No response. He pressed his ear against Paul's chest. Nothing. Reggie knelt there in shock.

"Reggie! Watch out!" someone yelled.

Something strong hit him in the side and knocked the air out of him. Reggie pushed himself up and felt a sharp pain under his ribs. He twisted around and saw a thin but deep laceration through his ripped shirt. Some Golbat had used Razor Wind on him.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Officer Jenny asked. "I told you to watch out."

No. He was not alright. Paul was dead. Reggie felt tears flooding his eyes, but he didn't try to hold them back. He didn't care that he was crying like a little kid in front of Jenny. He didn't feel ashamed at all. All he felt was grief. And anger.

Saturn and Mars were arguing, blaming their failure on each other. Reggie hated them both. "MURDERERS!" he screeched, and launched himself at them.

"Reggie no!" Officer Jenny cried.

Reggie tackled Saturn to the ground and started strangling him. Mars was immediately onto Reggie, trying to pull him off. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Reggie screamed hysterically, tears still falling down his face, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR MURDERING MY BROTHER!"

He felt Mars dig her fingernails into his wound, but the pain barely registered. Saturn was gasping for breath; the lack of air from Reggie's strong chokehold was starting to turn his face purple. He clawed feebly at Reggie's hands.

Maylene pulled Mars away, who had begun sinking her teeth into Reggie's shoulder. "Reggie! Please stop! I understand how you feel and everything but this isn't right!" the gym leader pleaded.

"NO! HE NEEDS TO PAY!"

Arceus let out another of his ear-splitting roars, and everyone fell silent. Reggie felt Saturn go limp.

"NO!" Mars screamed. She rushed up to her beloved commander.

"Giga Impact!" Cynthia shouted.

Reggie and Maylene jumped out of the way as Garchomp plowed into Mars, knocking her out. Officer Jenny immediately put her in a pair of silver handcuffs. The Grunts that were still conscious started running as soon as they saw their fallen leader, but were stopped in their tracks by a line of angry policemen.

"Don't worry", Jenny said, "She will be given the death penalty as soon as we get her back to the station. Team Galactic's been causing trouble for long enough. As for him…" Everyone stared at Saturn's body. "Reggie, despite the fact that he had evil intentions, you still murdered a human being."

Reggie honestly didn't care if he got a life sentence in jail. All he wanted was his little brother. Suddenly, a thought hit him. There might still be a way to bring Paul back! It would be hard to make happen, but Reggie would try nonetheless, so he went and knelt in front of Arceus.

"Great Arceus, the creator of all, I beg you to bring my brother back to life. He didn't do anything wrong! He was forced to summon you."

"Is that so?" Arceus said in Reggie's head.

"Yes", he replied out loud.

"It takes great willpower to summon me. He couldn't have done it if he hadn't wanted to."

Reggie knew his brother well, and he replied with confidence, still kindling his small flame of hope. "Then that's because Paul thought you could help him. He wanted no part in the creation of a new world, only the preservation of this one."

"Yes, he has told me that he had no intent to create or destroy worlds."

"That's why you stopped the portal from forming right?"

"On the contrary, it was because of what your brother didn't say rather than what he did say. You see, he never told me what his real intention was."

"Well, now you know. So please, can you bring him back?"

"You are right to think that I have the power to do that, but no life comes without a price."

"Then take me", Reggie said without hesitation.

"No Reggie! You can't do that!" Maylene yelled.

"I take that back! You don't have to go to prison Reggie. I can talk to the court, I'll… I'll convince the judges to let this case go", Jenny offered.

"No. I want to do this", he insisted.

"Reggie, try to see reason", Cynthia said. "You're parents died to save your life! Don't waste it!"

"My parents died to save everyone's lives" Reggie countered. "And I haven't wasted my life. I've found my purpose in this world. I really have lived life to its fullest! But Paul? He's still young, still finding his way. I know everyone thinks he's cold and cruel-"

"I don't", Cynthia and Maylene said in unison.

"Well most do!" Reggie snapped. "I know there's a lot more to him than a lot of people think. I've seen how he hides his true feelings inside. I know what he loves, what he hates, what he fears. I'm his brother! I know he's got a lot more to learn in life and I'm going to give him the chance to do that!"

Maylene's eyes filled to the brim with tears. "If that's what you think you have to do, then... I won't stop you", she whispered.

Officer Jenny and Cynthia remained silent, staring solemnly at him.

Reggie took a deep breath and faced the legendary. "Arceus… please. Do it."

"As you wish", the voice said inside of him.

Reggie felt, rather than saw, the light glowing around his body. His aura. He immediately felt woozy and collapsed on the ground.

Maylene gasped.

With great effort, for his energy was draining fast, Reggie turned to face Paul. He saw his brother's eyes crack open as his own began to close. Funny, Reggie never realized how beautiful he was. He laughed silently, imagining Paul's expression if Reggie ever called him "beautiful".

And so, with his last ounce of strength, Reggie whispered the first thing that came into his head, which happened to be "Love ya, little bro", before slipping into eternal rest.


	8. Aftermath

"Love ya, little bro."

"What's happening?" Paul thought. Warmth had returned to his body, and he no longer felt any of the pain from before. He looked up and gazed at the towering figure of Arceus. The legendary stared back at him for a second, and then disappeared in a blink of an eye. Paul, feeling slightly disturbed, turned and saw Maylene sobbing into Lucario's fur, while Cynthia and Officer Jenny had grave looks on their faces. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Maylene looked up with her tear-streaked face. "He... he died for you... Paul. Your bro... brother sacrificed his li... life for you so you could live again."

"I was dead?" Paul asked, blank-faced. He thought he was just unconscious.

Cynthia nodded. "He was so determined to do it. He believed you were too young to die, so he… he gave you more time", she said sadly, and proceeded to tell Paul everything that had happened during his short period in death.

Paul didn't know what to say. He knelt in front of his brother's body, and noticed that his mouth was still slightly curved up. Reggie had died with a smile on his face, that smile that had always annoyed Paul. Now, he just wanted to scream at Reggie, and say something like "Why did you have to be so stupid?! Why did you have to be such a hero and sacrifice yourself for me?! Why leave me forever in your debt?" Paul didn't realize how much he loved his brother until now, which just filled him with more grief. He was stupid to think that Arceus would listen to him, that he could control a being like it. He shouldn't have played that flute, no matter what Saturn said, no matter how many times Mars slapped him. Then none of this would have happened...

"Stop blaming yourself Paul", Cynthia said, reading his mind. "Reggie didn't die for you to spend the rest of your life in regret. Come now, it's time we leave this place. We'll give your brother a proper funeral."

Paul ran his hand over Reggie's cold face. Then he leaned down and hugged his brother, something he hadn't willingly done since he was eight years old. Maylene cried some more. Paul felt a lump in his throat. "No, not here", he thought to himself. "I can't cry in front of all these people."

"Let's go", Officer Jenny said, and the sad procession marched down Mt. Coronet. Two cops took Reggie's body away in a stretcher, and Paul, still blinking back tears, flew back to Reggie's house on Cynthia's Garchomp.

It was the day after Reggie's funeral, and Paul sat glumly in his brother's favorite armchair. The house belonged to him now.

"Would you like some Combusken noodle soup?" Maylene asked. She had volunteered to take care of the property after Paul leaves for Unova tomorrow.

"Stop pretending like it didn't happen!" Paul snapped.

"I'm not!" Maylene replied heatedly, putting the bowl of soup down. "It's just that... these kind of things occur in life, and you just need to learn to get over them. You of all people should understand. I know your philosophy Paul. The way to success is by overcoming challenges thrown in your path. That's how you get stronger."

Paul scowled.

Maylene sighed. "Anyway, here are your pokeballs. I got them from Saturn's pocket after Reggie killed him."

Paul took them from Maylene's hand without a word and finished his lunch in a foul mood.

Early next morning, Paul bid good-bye to Maylene (which consisted of just a half-hearted wave). He then took the bus from Veilstone to Sunyshore City. From there, he would board the appropriate ship that would take him through the last part of the trip.

After a day and night at sea, Paul finally set foot on Unova soil. The port was teeming with people and strange new Pokémon that he had yet to learn about. For now though, his first priority was to get to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Paul!"

Paul stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice, that ever so naïve voice. "Ash", he said, turning.

"Visiting Unova?" the black-haired trainer asked. He was alone, without Brock or Dawn.

"I'm here to defeat the gyms and get into the league", Paul said.

"Cool! Same here. You wanna battle? I've got a bunch of new Pokémon that I can't wait to show you!" he said eagerly.

Paul stared at the ground. A battle would be nice, but he wondered if he should train a bit first. His Pokémon haven't seriously worked out for a couple of days, which was a huge amount of time for a trainer like him.

Ash's smile faded. "Oh yeah", he said, totally misunderstanding. "I heard what happened to Reggie. I'm sorry Paul, I really am! He was my friend too. I'll understand if you don't want to fight right now."

Why did Ash have to mention that? Every time Paul thought of Reggie, he felt like crying. He _hated_ that feeling. He honestly couldn't remember another time in his life when he was even close to tears. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself in front of his biggest rival.

"No. We'll battle. Today, two o'clock sharp. Behind the Pokémon Center. Three-on-three", Paul said firmly. Never mind the extra training; he was going to crush Ash.

Ash grinned. "Got it."

Paul walked away quickly, before Ash could see the tears in his eyes. He needed a place where he could be alone.

_Love ya, little bro._ Reggie's voice echoed in his ears.

"I will train hard, Reggie. I promise. I'll dedicate all my wins to you", Paul thought. "I will find my purpose in life, because that's what you wanted me to do. And I will be strong, like you were _before_ Brandon wiped away your trainer's spirit. Yeah. I still hold that against you. But otherwise, I will do everything it takes to avenge your death, because I love you, brother. I really do."


End file.
